New Girl In Town
by nutellaandroses
Summary: She was going to miss them. Shannon, with her overactive imagination and adventure-spotting, exceedingly smart brain. Tom, with his not-so subtle crush on her and amazingly soft heart. Her best friends. And now, because her dad got a job as an officer in a small town named Moon Falls, she had to leave them. Goodbye, Shann. Goodbye, Tom. Goodbye, life. Rhydian/Maddy oneshot


**A/N - This is my first proper fanfiction, so please give me as much constructive criticism as you can. If you have any ideas, please comment? Should I make this a multi-chapter piece or leave it as it is? Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this note and the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I make no profit from this and I sure as anything do NOT own Wolfblood. If I did, the second series would be out already!**

Looking out of the tinted car window onto the rolling hills of Scotland, the usually bubbly brunette turned up her iPod all the way, listening to whatever song came on. She just wanted to drown out whatever noise her parents were making, trying to tell her it would be OK. But it wouldn't. She was leaving her home town, and entering a brand new one in the middle of nowhere. Even worse, though, she was moving so far she wouldn't be able to see any of her friends. So, yesterday she had gone and said goodbye to all of her friends. She was going to miss them. Shannon, with her overactive imagination and adventure-spotting, exceedingly smart brain. Tom, with his not-so subtle crush on her and amazingly soft heart. Her best friends. And now, because her dad got a job as an officer in a small town named Moon Falls, she had to leave them. Goodbye, Shann. Goodbye, Tom. Goodbye, life. So now she was on the road, to an unknown place full of unknown people.

The worst thing was that Shann and Tom were the people she could talk to about...wolf-y problems. She knew you weren't meant to tell humans, but they found out on her first transformation when they were having a sleepover, so ever since then they've been her rocks. They were the ones who took her into the shed when there was a fire at school and she had a 'panic attack'. They were the ones who, when she was down, told her jokes about how if her babies were cubs, they'd help take them walks. They were the ones she could trust. Who was she going to trust now? She guessed she could talk to her Mum and Dad, but who really wants to tell their parents that she was on heat? Oh well. 'When life gets bad, earphones in, volume up, ignore the world.' was her new motto. No matter how bad it was, she never failed to drown in the melodies of music. As she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, her head bouncing as they went over bumps and she pondered about how life would be in this new town. Will it's inhabitants be secretive? And then there was the new high school she would go to. Did the pupils wear uniform? If not, what would she wear to school? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts going round her brain at a mile a minute. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the lyrics of the song. A sharp tap came from the window. She lifted her head to see her Dad, peering in.

"Maddy! We're here!" She tried to be excited. Really, she did. But she couldn't see the point in being happy with leaving her whole life behind. 15 and 1/2 years. Gone. She grudgingly stepped out into the bright sunlight, shielding her light brown eyes from the unrelentless sun. She looked up to the house she would be staying in. Not home, that was in Peterhead. The house she was now living in was a nothing special. Just a normal suburban house on the edge of a forest. The forest was a must. They had also installed a basement to make a new den in. Now all they needed was things to put in.

She walked into her new bedroom. She had told her parents what she had wanted exactly. And it was perfect. Maddy wasn't a girly girl, but she liked soft feminine things. The main wall was covered completely in photos of her, Shannon and Tom, the double bed was made from a beautiful white metal frame and laden with pillows and a patchwork quilt that her Gran had made her. In one corner a comfy armchair was beside a bookshelf stuffed with classics and Maddy's favourites, and a laptop rested on a small desk, completed with a little stool. The wall behind the desk held an antique mirror, and painted cream, the same with the other 2 walls. The whole room was bathed in sunlight from the south facing window. She loved it. She went over to the walk in wardrobe in the bare wall, and saw that all of her things had been unpacked. She checked the clock on her bedside table, and saw it was only 1 o'clock.

She skipped down the stairs and quickly made herself a roll, ate it and then told her Mum that she was going out to explore. She decided she was going to be living here for the foreseeable future, so she might as well know her way about town. She strolled in the warm air, and passed a little café called 'The Pig and Apple'. Boys around her age were hanging around the entrance, before they noticed her. They all gave her leering grins, full of malice and bad intentions. One of them nudged his friend and put his hands on his chest, shaking his hands up and down, trying to imitate her breasts. Maddy blushed and snorted into disgust and tried to walk on, but one of them grabbed her arm. She instinctively turned around, about to shout at him, but as she opened her mouth, he smashed his lips onto hers. She wriggled out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. She heard him cry out, letting go of her to cradle the red welt on his cheek. The others immediately started calling her a bitch and other _lovely_ names. She felt something shift inside her though, as she felt a presence behind her, but she didn't turn around. She was too busy glaring daggers at the immature boys.

"Leave her alone!" a rough male voice commanded. The boys obviously knew her saviour and rushed off, calling over their shoulders that they would get her back. "Come on," the voice suddenly turned gentle and they turned her around to see if she had sustained any injuries. She saw her hero for the first time as he checked her over, turning her head this way and that. He had tousled dark blonde hair and his eyes were the perfect blend of blue and grey. He had a strong jaw line and when he smiled in satisfaction that she was OK, she saw a flash of perfect pearly white teeth and dimples on either side of his cheek. "What's a beautiful girl like yourself hanging around with losers like them?" he asked, his eyes melting into silver pools.

Maddy blushed. Had he just called her pretty? "I don't. I was walking by and they grabbed me. Fresh meat to play with I guess..."

"I knew it! Are you the new girl? Someone just moved in to the house next to ours this morning!" he smiled, almost as if he were happy that she was his neighbour, but Maddy quickly shook the idea from her head. He doesn't even know her, why would he be happy? The handsome boy frowned, but quick,y erased the look from his face. Maddy told him that she lived in the estate by the forest, and he told her that he did too, so they were probably going to see each other more often, but they got off that topic soon enough and started talking about anything and everything under the sun. "So, I didn't get your name?" he asked her as they walked home. It was getting dark and Maddy knew she would get into trouble soon.

"It's Maddy Smith," she replied, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "And you?"

"Rhydian, Rhydian Morris," he told her, flashing a smile in her direction.

As they neared their street, they started to say their goodbyes. When Rhydian disappeared into his house, she walked up her path and opened the front door. The smell of sizzling pork wafted to wards her, and she thought of the little café and her new neighbour.

'Well, Rhydian Morris. It seems as though we'll be seeing a lot of each other,' she thought and walked into the kitchen, sat down and joined in with the mindless dinner table chatter. Maybe the move won't be so bad...

**A/N - Well? Was it OK? And I found out that the next series is coming out in autumn! *Has a little spaz attack* Ahem... Anyway, do you see that little button down there that says "Review"? Well, it takes you to a magical land where you can tell me what you think of the story! OMG! :O!**


End file.
